


Trial and error

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Because I feel it would happen after ALL that, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie, While watching son of godzilla, baby minilla!, oh my god this is so cute, oops my hand slipped, throwing it out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Minilla.





	Trial and error

It had been a long time since a island like this had been found. And when it had been found, scientists were sent all over it. After all the giant gods had returned to where they had came a hundred years ago, one way or another, a group of tourists were able to witness the gigantic beast slowly walk out of the ocean. Seagulls began to land on the dark, grumbling creature.  The creature shook its head not different from a dog getting rid of unwanted material on it.  People lowered their phones in awe and respect toward the ancient god walking among them. Three hundred fifty-five feet. It was odd to see the creature was awake when there were no giants threatening the world with their powerful legs, wings, or hatchlings preparing to hatch. The giant trudged toward the island raising itself up. The giant left a large imprint in the shore leaving a long track in the shape of its behind.  The giant made their way further into the island passing through the mountains with ease and care taking a well traveled path that was made of rock and barren soil lacking trees that took on the form of a valley.

The giant took a turn toward a mountain coated in rock where there lay a small encampment that stood in the way. There was distant screaming coming from the scene followed by a high pitch, scared animal like wail. Godzilla made their way into the scene with intense speed crushing a tower in its wake. A small, chubby version of Godzilla standing at half its height lay on the ground on its chest flailing its arms with small rounded versions of the spikes lining its back. There were people hiding in a cave from nearby Minilla visibly trembling holding assortment of weapons. Godzilla knelt down to the level of the small one then lifted their claw toward the hatchling lightly tapping on the nose easily calming it with a gentle, soft hum. Godzilla raised itself up then slowly turned carefully in a way not to crush the little one. The massive tail sent Minilla flying into a building with a alarmed wail. Godzilla turned in the direction of the little one with a much apologetic expression in their eyes. 

Minilla flipped over to its chest then determinedly crawled toward Godzilla.

Godzilla cooed at Minilla looking over their shoulder.

The humans changed from terrified to not afraid as they shouted encouragingly toward the little one in Japanese.

Minilla grabbed on to the tail much to the shock of the group peering out  then climbed up the tail until the chubby body was wrapped around the tip. 

Godzilla walked leaving behind the humans slowly coming out of the cave with loud cheering.

From around the campsite were fallen corpses once belonging to giant mantises. They were giant and riddled in bullet holes that ranged in size. Some of their legs had been blown clear off---a shot gun, mainly, that was still in the hands of one of the survivors wearing  a hat that was set backwards and wore dark blue coveralls that had a  golden badge on a breast pocket. Some of them wore wary looks watching the creatures walk off into the distance becoming distant and distant. The man in blue coveralls walked over toward one of the barely, yet slightly, alive red praying mantis that was waving its arms. He raised the gun and fired into the beings neck cut clean. And the being stopped moving before the bearded man's eyes as he lowered the shot gun receiving cheers.

The camera panned over to the other side of the island  where the giant came to a stop by a body of eerie red water that had a beach in front of it. Minilla flipped off the tail and rolled down a rocky hill. Godzilla's tail stopped Minilla in its tracks then it laid down onto its chest taking  the long, massive tail out of the way and allowing the little one to come to a landing. Godzilla gestured toward its claws then faced the little one moving its claws and bending its arms up including its legs. The giant motioned toward its back legs and returned its attention toward the smaller one. Minilla followed the actions of the parent bending its knees in synchronization following along to the much older on one. Godilla stood up to their feet, slowly and meticulously keeping a eye on the younger one.  The little one got up to its feet and flailed its arms bouncing from side to side in success making it fall over unexpectedly with a wail. 

Godzilla  looked down lovingly toward the little one stuck on its back.

Godzilla gently nudged Minila's feet kneeling down toward toward it with their nose.

Minilla looked up tilting its head at Godzilla observing the positition they were in.

Godzilla laid itself on the mountain side chest first and relaxed then shifted themselves to their side looking down toward the little one.

Minilla swung itself to its side then flailed its arms in excitement earning a dotting look from the parent.

Godzilla had a small, gentle roar toward Minilla with a nod.

Minilla stared quite blankly back at the parent as though stuck.

It didn't know how to get up to its feet.

Godzilla  used the rocky terrain as their support moving their tail toward Minilla.

Minilla wailed, waving its stubby short arms from side to side until landing a claw on the tip of the tail. 

Godzilla had a 'go on' look on their face.

Minilla grabbed on to the long spike protruding from the tail lifting itself up to its feet and bounced back down out of excitement.

Godzilla closed their eyes, trembling, in a manner that indicated it was very amused.

Minilla flipped over to its side then used the spikes to get up.

Godzilla nodded, proudly then turned toward the red pool and released a jet against it.

Minilla jumped back.

Godzilla looked toward the little one gesturing toward the pool

Minilla shook its head.

Godzilla placed a claw on the little one's shoulder then stepped forward and stepped on Minilla's tail.

Minilla screamed, releasing its own jet that instead hit a line of trees.

Godzilla raised itself up checking for any important disturbances but shrugged turning its attention down. Godzilla roared at the little one. Minilla tilted its head making a tiny roar. Godzilla roared, again. Minilla raised its head high with a slight improvement. Godzilla roared, again, this time with persistence. Minilla let go of a smaller variation of the powerful roar which sounded small and young compared to the much older, immense roar. But it was loud enough, Godzilla nodded, placing a claw gently on the little one's shoulder. There was a look of pride in the giant's eyes at hearing the little one have learned to properly roar. A roar that could be use against its enemies in the future. The giant was brought back to many battles fought in strange structures with enemies. Toppling down a tower on the back that hurt digging in to their skin. One day, Minilla would have to face against a foe just like that. Godzilla didn't know if that could be in a hour, a day, a week, a month, or a year from now. It would be a life or death situation where it was truly alone. The feeling of being alone was all too familiar to the giant. Godzilla let go of a another blast sending it into the water.

Minilla jumped back further.

Godzilla turned toward the little one giving a glare.

Minilla approached the edge this time coming out with a ring,

Godzilla raised their foot up---a sight caught by  the little one---and was about to send its foot down when Minilla sent out a blast of its own.

Godzilla stepped aside placing their feet back to their side giving a wary look.

Minilla sent another blast into the pool where it jumped up and down excitedly.

Godzilla nodded, the slightest of a smile appearing on their aged face.

Minilla opened its mouth and another blast jetted out clashing against the rocky surface from above the pond.

Godzilla moved over to the rocky terrain and laid down.

Minilla squeaked as it bounced against the ground turning toward the parent.

Godzilla opened one eye watching Minilla play around with a boulder around the beach and kicked it so hard it flew into the air going over the trees. 

Minilla turned around, wailing, as it jumped up and down.

Godzilla moved their tail forward Minilla.

Minilla raised its head up catching sight of the tail.

Godzilla moved the tail away.

Minilla bounced then jumped over the tail.

Godzilla moved the tail forward.

Minilla bounced over the tail with a gleeful shriek.

Godzilla grew a large grin then yanked the tail back.

Minilla happily shrieked jumping over it.

Godzilla moved the tail quickly before the little one listening to the little rumbles made each time Minilla landed on the ground. The sound was pleasant to hear. Compared to humans screaming filling the air, enemies screaming, and the sounds of strange machines from around them. Godzilla stopped moving their tail right in the place where the little one was about to land. Minilla landed on to the flatter section of the long tail that lacked spikes on its two feet.  Minilla  waved its short, chubby arms attempting to keep its balance.  Godzilla carved into the rock delivering more play toys to the beach that roared on its own rolling down the hill. Minilla fell on to the ground landing on its chest. Minilla got up to its feet then moved toward the newly minted play toys. Godzilla closed their eyes but when it opened them, the little one was gone. Godzilla heard its gleeful shouts ever so distantly.

Godzilla lifted themselves up to their feet and moved on in the direction of the little one catching sight of several humans in front of it holding small square objects. The crowd dispersed at Godzilla's arrival and screamed their way from the large family. Godzilla stood between the fleeing humans and their child blocking access to go after them. Godzilla turned toward the little one with a glare that could kill. They roared, furiously, then shook their head. The little one was so innocent, naive, and friendly toward the humans. It didn't know how much of a annoyance they could be. How dangerous the humans tried to be.  How much they could be annoying when it came to eliminating it with all attempts being a very bad sting that could heal on its own over the passing days and make them stronger.  Now that they thought of it, it was a very annoying ritual to go through just to get more energy. Godzilla shook themselves with a final roar at the little one stomping its foot on the ground. Minilla fell on to its back so Godzilla carefully picked up the little one by the tail and dragged them through the forest back to the safe territory.

**The End.**


End file.
